


Watchful Gazes

by ceaselesswatcher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceaselesswatcher/pseuds/ceaselesswatcher
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka spend some time admiring the Hokage Monument.





	Watchful Gazes

They watched together as shinobi and sculptors alike moved on the edges of the rock, slowly etching Naruto’s face into the stone.

“Maa, they never really got my nose right,” Kakashi said, his arm tightening on Iruka’s waist where they’d embraced. 

Iruka smiled, taking a deep breath. His voice shook slightly when he spoke. “No, they didn’t. They made your lips too full, too.”

“Only you would know that, now, would you?” Kakashi teased, waggling his eyebrows. “He made it, our Naruto.” 

“Our Naruto,” was all Iruka said before he buried his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck and his shoulders shuddered slightly, gently, only for a moment. Then he looked up again and took another deep breath. “I still can’t believe they made  _ you _ Hokage, though. Out of all people,” he said through a watery smile.

Kakashi gasped in mock hurt. “Sensei! Such cruel words... from such an honest man? You must really mean it.”

Iruka chuckled and poked Kakashi in the side. “What if this was a kunai? I could have killed you. And yet they made you Hokage,” he shook his head. “Shame, shame.”

Leaning in to whisper into Iruka’s ear, Kakashi grinned. “I poke you from the back every morning and you still haven’t defended yourself,” and Iruka’s deep red flush was worth the shove and the glare that he received. “Now, now, no need to get violent,” he held up his hands, still grinning.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “You’ll see who pokes who tonight,” he promised.

“I will pretend I didn’t just hear that.”

They turned to see Naruto standing on the roof behind them with his hands on his hips.

“Really senseis, you dare speak of such profane things in front of me?”

“You weren’t even here,” Kakashi said.

“Yes I was. Look -- I was right there!” Naruto said, pointing toward the almost-finished sculpture on the Hokage Monument.

“A child like you has no right being Hokage,” Kakashi grumbled.

“A perv like you had no right being Hokage either--hey! Iruka-sensei! You can’t hit me like that, I’m the Hokage now!”

“I can and I will. I took a Fuma Shuriken to the back for you,” Iruka said.

“Now that’s just unfair, sensei. You owe me ramen. That’s an order from the Hokage. Who’s  _ me _ , by the way!”

Kakashi wisely said nothing, having narrowly escaped being hit by Iruka as well.

Iruka moved closer to Naruto and gripped him in a strong hug. Kakashi watched as Naruto returned it, burying his face in Iruka’s shoulder, and the former Hokage was surprised at how childlike that embrace was. He’d forgotten, somehow, in the midst of a war, that Naruto and mostly all of their comrades were children.

It was easy to forget with the weight of the gaze Naruto turned on him. A gaze worthy of carrying the title of Seventh Hokage, no matter how much Kakashi joked about it.

Iruka whispered something in Naruto’s ear and Naruto nodded. He waved at Kakashi and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“That brat...he sent us a clone?” Iruka chuckled, his voice back to that airy and shaken quality. “I couldn’t tell.” The words were impossibly quiet.

Kakashi moved and brought Iruka back into his embrace. He kissed the man’s nose through his mask and ran a comforting hand over Iruka’s back. “In some ways, he surpassed us long ago.”

“I suppose he did,” Iruka said, his gaze back on the Hokage Monument. His eyes turned sharp. Kakashi found it more than a little enticing. “Hey, you think we could go and vandalise your face?”

“Is this an odd proposition? I must say, a pick up line of this caliber has not yet been written in Icha Icha.”

Iruka grinned up at Kakashi, his cheek against Kakashi’s flak jacket. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I? You are the better prankster of the two of us,” Kakashi said.

Peeling himself off of Kakashi, Iruka stretched. “Ah. Too much reminiscing today, too little work, and too little excitement.”

“You still manage to surprise me.”

“Yes, I surprise myself as well. I hadn’t realised until now that defending myself against pre-genin counted as excitement to me.”

“Shall we go vandalise my face, then? Then we’ll take a nice long shower, and I can bring you some excitement from the comfort of our own bed, too,” leered Kakashi. “And no one will suspect us, of course.”

“We could always blame Naruto.”

“Or we could just skip the vandalising and go straight to bed instead?” Kakashi gestured downward, where he was standing right above their shared bedroom.

Iruka leered back at Kakashi, and Kakashi was  _ so _ glad he was the only one who would ever be on the receiving end of that leer.

Naruto’s face on the Hokage Monument grimaced.  _ All three  _ of his senseis were incorrigible perverts.


End file.
